FIESTA EN CASA DE YAMATO 2!
by Sakura Kinomoto2
Summary: La continuación de la fiesta de Yamato!, eh vuelto con más bromas, juegos y diversión!. Por favor, lean la primera parte que ha de andar por ahi para que disfruten más este fic ^_^ GRACIAS!


FIESTA EN CASA DE YAMATO 

~ segunda parte ~

La leyenda continua...

Adivinen?, mi fanfic regresó con una secuela (si me lo preguntan, peor que la anterior, muajaja...) para los que la esperaban y morían por que escribiera más (y para los que no, pues se aguantan, muajajaja... errr, si, bueno, en fin). En esta secuela hay más muertes, más desmayados y cosas absurdas... bueno, lean y diviértanse y manden sus comentarios.

Bueno, Digimon... no me pertenece... lo se, es duro saberlo. Se que todos ustedes creían que era mío, pero en realidad le pertenece a... umm... no tengo idea, pero por favor, señores dueños de Digimon con cientos de dólares y abogados bien pagados, no me demanden, si?  ^_^' ARIGATOU

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Listos...

Insertar canción: "Target"... (Opening de Digimon 02)

(sonidos de guitarra)

Volvemos a empezar, la histeria comenzará de nuevo

A Yamato otra vez, hay que visitar...

De rojo tu verás, su cara ponerse hasta desmayarse

Ni modo, todos queremos fiesta ya!

(Todos: si!)

Paraíso es, sin padres es mejor!

Llevamos refrescos y el aderezo, Yamato es el mejor!

(Se oye al fondo: Yamato- Nooo!)

Que de comienzo la diversión,

aunque Yamato se infarto...

Y cuando llegué su papá

Todos huirán, pero regresarán...

Que los vecinos no molesten

Pues no los van a detener.

Ahora que Ken ya se les unió

La fiesta va ser todavía mejor!

Pues este fanfic ya comenzó!!!!!!

(más guitarrazos y termina la canción, alguien le estrella la guitarra al cantante por mera diversión y también porque arruino la letra de "target")

Un día como cualquier otro, Yamato disfrutaba de la privacidad de su departamento mientras su padre se encontraba, según él,  "trabajando"(eso dice él, si como no). Mientras tanto, en un lugar no muy lejano...

Ash- Al fin soy maestro pokémon!!! Y todo lo hice yo solito y sin la ayuda de nadie, muajajaja... a si, Pikachu ayudo un poco...

Pikachu- Pika... ¬_¬ (traducción: Maldito, miserable, pero pronto será el día en que me deshaga de ti y entonces el mundo se rendirá ante mi, el gran pokémon que no evoluciona nunca y al que nadie le hace nada porque es lindo, si señor!)

Si, dijo todo eso nada más con decir "pika"... Pero bueno, a ese lugar no me refería cuando dije que un lugar no muy lejano. Me refería a...

Daisuke- Mírame Hikari!, puedo saltar con un pie!!!

Hikari- Yo también puedo... ¬_¬

Daisuke- Mírame Hikari!, puedo pararme en una mano!!!

Hikari- Yo también puedo... ¬_¬

Daisuke- Mírame Hikari!, puedo hacer malabares con bastones en llamas!!!... ayyyy, quema!

Hikari- Yo también puedo... ¬_¬

Daisuke- Mírame Hikari!, puedo saltar desde este risco (Daisuke cae), hacer dos piruetas mortales y caer en ese estanque lleno de tiburones sedientos de sangre!!!

Hikari- Yo tam.. errr... Daisuke, molesta a Miyako! ¬_¬

Daisuke- (Mientras un tiburón le mastica el brazo) ;_; bujujuuuuuuuu... Hikari no me quiere...

Si, este era un día tan común como todos en el digimundo, solo que ahora Ken Ichijouji, mejor conocido como Ken-a-secas se les había "unido".

Ken- Ohhh, mis buenos amigos, no hay resentimientos después de que me quise deshacer de ustedes y dominar el digimundo, así como esclavizar a sus digiamigos, verdad?

Todos- No te preocupes Ken ^_^

Ken- (pensando) Muajaja, ingenuos...

Si, todo en el digimundo era amor, miel, flores y esas porquerías. Pero, la miel y las flores no traen mucha diversión y nuestros "héroes" necesitaban hacer algo ahora que era viernes por la tarde... y todos sabemos que significa esto...

Yamato- Ohhhh, hora de revisar mi Email!, esa chica brasileña debe haberme escrito ya, (suspirando) ahhhhh ^-^

Yamato saca la quesque foto de la susodicha brasileña, es una modelo de ojos verdes, piel perfecta y bronceada. Mientras tanto, en Brasil...

Brasileña- Jejeje, cof cof... ese ingenuo cree que tengo 16 años, en realidad tengo 69 y esa foto la recorte de una revista, jejejeje... cof cof aggghhhh... @_@

**TA - TUCK!**

La brasileña muere pues se ahoga con un chicle que estaba masticando en ese momento...

LECCIÓN QUE DEBEMOS APRENDER TRAS ESTE INCIDENTE: Niños, no confíen en la gente que usa ropa interior de terciopelo. (Errr... lo se, ni al caso...)

Regresando a Japón...

Yamato- No me escribió ;_;

Y de la nada, se abre la puerta del digimundo en la computadora de Yamato...

Yamato- Ahhh!!!, un virus malévolo ataca a mi computadora!!! O___o ... a de ser de pokémon ¬_¬

Todos- (Saliendo del monitor) AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Yamato- (gritando como niña) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Todos caen sobre Yamato.

Yamato- Qué les pasa, que creen que hacen aquí!!!???

Takeru- Hermano!!!, vinimos a visitarte ya que sabía que estarías muy solo este viernes ^_^

Yamato- ¬_¬ Ayy, que buen hermano tengo...

Takeru- Si, ya sabes! ^_^

Yamato- Era un sarcasmo! ¬_¬*

Takeru- Oh ._.

Yamato- Bueno y ultimadamente, qué ya no saben tocar la puerta!?

Takeru- Es que la ultima vez te tuvimos que aventar de la puerta, así que para no molestarte con eso decidimos entrar por aquí ^_^

Yamato- ¬_¬ Ayy, que considerado...

Takeru- Si, lo se! ^_^

Yamato- Era un sarcasmo! ¬_¬*

Takeru- Oh ._.

Miyako- Niños elegidos, levántense y vamos a la cocina!!!... y emmm, Yamato?...

Yamato- Qué?

Miyako- Podrías vestirte decentemente...

Yamato viste boxers... ~hanyaaan~ *_*

Yamato- EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!! (Yamato corre a ponerse ropa... las admiradoras de Yamato decimos: buuuuuuuuuu ;_;)

Y en lo que Yamato se esta vistiendo, Hikari hace algunas llamadas...

Hikari- Taichi?, si, soy yo, llama a todos, hay fiesta en casa de Yamato!!!... si, otra vez!... mmm... déjame ver... MIYAKO!!!

Miyako- (desde la cocina) QUÉ!?

Hikari- HAY ADEREZO!?

Miyako- SI!!!

Yamato- (desde el baño) ES UNA MASCARILLA!!!

Hikari- Emmm, si como sea, si hay aderezo... ok, entonces nos vemos!

(Hikari cuelga)

Hikari- (pensando) Mmm... debería aprovechar la oportunidad... pero esta mal... umm...

De repente aparecen dos pequeñas Hikari, una a la izquierda vestida de diablo y otra a la derecha vestida de ángel.

Ángel Hikari- No deberías hacerlo Hikari, sabes que el aparato de comunicación a través de impulsos eléctricos no es tuyo...

Hikari- Qué rayos dijiste!?

Diablo Hikari- No le hagas caso!, ni siquiera habla en tu idioma, anda, toma el teléfono y has... "la llamada"... 

Hikari- Crees que sea bueno?

Diablo Hikari- La ultima vez te divertiste no?

Hikari- Si, pero me colgaron ;_;  A parte, esa vez hablé del celular y me salió muy caro ;_;

Diablo Hikari- Mejor aún... esto te saldrá *Gratis* (se oyen cantos angelicales)

Hikari- Bueno, una llamadita no hará mal a nadie ^_^

Ángel Hikari- Pero Hikari...

Hikari- Shhh!, callate que ya esta llamando!

En otra parte...

**CU CUIC!**.... a no, así hace la alarma del coche... emmm... **RING RING!**

Sakura (o sea yo, la autora)- (Descolgando el teléfono) Bueno?

Voz en el teléfono- Hello Sydney...

Sakura- HUH?

Voz en el teléfono- Cuál es tu película de terror favorita?

Sakura- AHHHH!!!, Eres el vecino morboso que se asoma todos los días a mi ventana, verdad!?

Voz en el teléfono- Qué!?... claro que no!

Sakura- Claro que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Ajem... para aquellos que no han tenido la "dicha" de leer mi fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, déjenme presentarles mi "truco de relleno", este truco milenario a pasado de generación en generación a través de mi familia y atemorizó al mismísimo emperador Pabarabatiri Kori E Pati (no pregunten) y sirve para rellenar algún escrito o conversación y sentir como que se dijo mucho cuando en realidad se repiten las cosas una y otra vez y una y otra vez y una y otra vez y una y otra vez y una y otra vez y una y otra vez y una y otra vez y bueno, creo que ya entendieron. ^_^!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- Que no!

Sakura- Que si!

Voz en el teléfono- ARGH!, Olvídalo!, ADIOS! (la persona cuelga)

Sakura- ..................................................................................... NO, ESPERA!!!... no me cuelgues, habla conmigo... bujujuuuuuuu ;_; (Si ya se, soy patética)

Y de regreso en casa de Yamato...

Hikari- (colgando) BAH!, Es la ultima vez que hago esto!

Ángel Hikari- Bien dicho Hikari!

Hikari- Ahora voy a molestar a Daisuke! ^_^

Ángel Hikari- -_-'

Y Hikari va a hacerle travesuras a Daisuke. Yamato sale del baño ya vestido y Ken se le queda viendo...

Ken- ...

Yamato- Qué?

Ken- ... jeje

Yamato- Oye niño, que te pasa?

Ken- jojojo

Yamato- Estas bien?

Ken- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!

Yamato- .____.

Ken- Ajem, ajem... te ves bien Yamato  ^_^'

Ken se aleja de Yamato. De repente suena el timbre y Yamato se dirige a la puerta, Yamato abre y ahí está...

Sakura- ~Sakura chan nyoro YOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!~ (Traducción para las rarezas de Sakura: Ya llegó Sakura!!!)

Yamato- AHHHHHHHH!!!... qué haces aquí?

Sakura- Mi localizador de llamadas decía que la persona que me habló por teléfono vive aquí... Yamato, cariño, si querías algo conmigo mejor dilo de frente, la llamada de Japón a México sale cara.

Yamato- De que rayos hablas?

Sakura- Ah, y otra cosa!

Yamato- Errr... que?

Sakura- El disco pasó de moda hace 40 años, yo se que fueron buenos tiempos, pero mejor vive el presente, ok?

Yamato- Pero de que diantres hab... 

Yamato observa sus ropas. Yamato viste un traje blanco estilo disco de los 60's con lentejuelas plateadas, pantalones acampanados, zapatos de plataforma y toda la cosa...

Yamato- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! O_________O

Y de la nada salen los antiguos niños elegidos.

Taichi- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Yamato... me hubieras dicho que era fiesta de disfraces!

Sakura- Hoe... -___-'

Yamato- No te preocupes Taichi, si preguntan diremos que estas disfrazado de Daisuke.

Taichi- ;_;

Sakura- Eso fue bajo.

Sora- Oh Yamato!, Que lindooooo, te vestiste así para que combinaras con mi cabello, verdad?

Sora aún conserva ese "hermoso" tono plateado desde la última fiesta en casa de Yamato...

Yamato- Errr... si  ^_^'

Jou- Yamato?

Yamato- Qué?

Jou- Me prestarías tu traje después?

Yamato- Ah... si, claro...

Jou- Ohhh, ahora si!. Es justo lo que necesitaba para hacer de mi show de limbo, todo un éxito!

Jou aún pretende hacerse famoso bailando limbo...

Yamato- Bueno y ustedes que están haciendo aquí?

Sakura- Que no oíste lo que dijo Taichi?, vinimos a la fiesta... (de hecho yo no fui por que hubiera fiesta, pero en fin)

Yamato- Cual fiesta?

Y se oye desde adentro

Miyako- Niños elegidos, FIESTA!!!

Todos los de afuera excepto Yamato- FIESTA!!!

Yamato- QUE, QUE, QUE?????? O_o

Y justo como la vez pasada, Yamato es arrojado de la puerta y todos entran...

Yamato- (Tirado en el piso) ;_; no otra vez...

Y mientras todo mundo entró y hacen lo que sea que hacen y Yamato llora en la entrada del departamento, Sakura se para enfrente de la, aun prendida, computadora de Yamato...

Sakura- JOJOJO!, mientras lanzábamos a Yamato de la puerta le quité su digivice. Veamos, como sirve esta cosa...

Sakura levanta el digivice enfrente de la computadora.

Sakura- Puerta al digimundo ABRETE SESAMO!

La computadora se ilumina y llena la habitación de extraños colores y efectos especiales nunca antes vistos ni en una película de Star Wars con el mejor de los presupuestos y hasta bailarinas y cantos místicos que parecen sacados de... errr... creo que ya entré en mucho detalle, el caso es que aparece un letrero en la pantalla que dice:

ERROR GENERAL, FAVOR DE OPRIMIR CUALQUIER TECLA PARA CONTINUAR

JA!, Hasta creen que se iba a abrir la puerta al digimundo!

Sakura- BAH!. Esta computadora es todavía peor que la cafetera que yo tengo!

Sakura oprime "delete" y la computadora se vuelve a iluminar otra vez con rayos láser, bailarinas al fondo y cantos extraños y todo para que de la nada aparezca...

Ben kun- TA DAAAAAAAA!!!

Sakura- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!, un loco pervertido!!!

Sakura golpea a Ben kun una y otra vez y una y otra vez y una y otra vez y queda peor que Wargreymon cuando peleo contra Piedmon... errr... bueno y es hasta que la sangre brota, que Sakura se da cuenta que al que golpea es a Ben kun. Para los que no lo recuerdan, Ben kun es mi amigo de internet, quien también salió en la primera parte de esta tortura de fanfic.

Sakura- Errr... ups!

Ben kun- Eso dolió ;_;

Y la computadora se vuelve a iluminar con los rayos, bailarinas, cosas y demás demases y de ella aparece...

Syaoran- Siento la presencia de una...

(Sakura comienza a golpearlo sin piedad)

Sakura- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!, un loco pervertido!!!

Syaoran- Auch... auch... auch...

Para los que se preguntan: QUE RAYOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?

No se preocupen, yo tampoco se...

Ah, no eso no era lo que iba a decir. Bueno, para los que no saben o no recuerdan, Syaoran es mi otro amigo de internet y que también salió en este fanfic en su primera parte.

Sakura- Errr... ups... jejeje  ^_^'

Ben kun- Eso debió doler...

Syaoran- Waaaaa @____@

Sakura- Emmm... vamos a la fiesta Ben kun, Syaoran kun!

Sakura sale de la habitación jalando a sus dos golpeados amigos...

Sakura- (sosteniendo aún el digivice) BAH!, que porquería!

Sakura lanza el digivice a la habitación y la puerta al digimundo se abre... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!. Y para hacer todavía más emocionante esto... FIN!

JAJA... no creo que se la creyeran pero ni tantito... buuu ;_; mis bromas son pésimas, lo se... me deprimiré y me iré a vivir a lo más alto de una montaña en donde criaré ovejas y haré queso y velas y viviré con un abuelito y su perro y tendré un amigo pastor llamado Pedro y seremos muy felices hasta que un día me separen de ellos y tenga que ir a vivir con una niña invalida y su institutriz y... no se porque, pero creo que he oído esa historia antes... mmm... en fin! ^_^

Bueno, Yamato ya entró resignado al departamento y los demás sirven sodas y ricos bocadillos hechos con la mascarilla de Yamato.

Yamato- Mi mascarilla ;_; ... que no saben cuanto esfuerzo, sudor y sangre hay en ella?

Todos- (Escupiendo los bocadillos) GUAGGGGG!!! 

Yamato- Errr... lo decía en sentido figurado... -_-'

Todos- Ahhh  ^_^'

Y la fiesta prosigue.

Ken- Y que vamos a hacer el resto de la fiesta? No me digan que solo comen bocadillos en sus fiestas?

Koushiro- No, que va!, la fiesta pasada hasta se murió un sujeto que quien sabe de donde salió y le hicimos su funeral en el baño!

Ken- O_______O

Y en el baño, una voz lastimera puede ser escuchada...

Voz- La vida apesta... momento!, ni siquiera estoy vivo... ya me deprimí...

De regreso con Ken.

Ken- Ay, que bueno que nosotros ya somos buenos amigos, verdad?

Koushiro- Claro que si! ^_^ (Pensando: Este niño es mi único obstáculo para dominar al mundo con mi prodigiosa inteligencia, me desharé de el y haré que todo parezca un accidente, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!) jejeje...

Ken- Emmm... te sientes bien Koushiro?, estas babeando...

Koushiro- (limpiándose la boca) Errr... jeje, estoy bien... muajajaja...

Ken- ... cielos...

Miyako de repente se asoma de la cocina...

Miyako- Niños elegidos, propongo que juguemos algo!!!

Jou- Bailemos limbo!!!

Ben kun- Nah!, eso lo hicimos en la fiesta pasada!

Jou- ;___;  buuu - juuu...

Iori- Cantemos todos alrededor de una fogata!

Syaoran- Niño, estamos en un departamento.

Iori- Y qué?

Syaoran- Que no podemos prender una fogata aquí!

Iori- Ah no?

Syaoran- NO!

Iori- Buuu... en fin... Armadimon!, apaga la fogata que hicimos en la alfombra!

Yamato- QUE????  o___________O

Mimi- Juguemos a girar la botella!

Sora- Y tu de donde saliste?

Mimi- Vine a la boda de la prima de la hermana del sobrino del abuelo del tío de la vecina de la señora del amigo de la novia de la abuela de los gemelos de la tía del cartero del primo de mis papás.

Sora- Oh... ° .°

Mimi- Y como decía... juguemos a girar la botella!

Todos- SI!

Y así comienza el juego de la botella...

Sakura- Yo empiezo!

Todos- Y tu porque?

Sakura- Por que es mi fanfic!

Todos- Buuuuu!

Sakura- SE ATREVEN A CONTRADECIRME???

Todos- ...

Insertar canción: Brave Heart (la canción de la digievolución)

Sakura- Sakura digivolves a... Fanficmon!

Todos- °________°

Y sale la pantalla donde se explica el Digimon que acaba de aparecer en el fanfic...

FANFICMON 

El Digimon más ridículo de todos los que hay. El Digimon llega a este estado por controlar un fanfic demasiado bizarro para el mismo. Sus características son escribir cosas raras y meter su cucharota en las vidas de personajes de anime e incluso en las vidas de gente real. Su técnica más temida: "La continuación de un fanfic" esta técnica atormenta a cualquiera, incluso al mismo Fanficmon.

Sak... errr... Fanficmon- MUAJAJAJA!, ahora todos obedezcan o tendré que usar mis técnicas especiales!

Taichi- Y cuales son tus técnicas especiales?

Fanficmon- Mira y teme, niño!

FIN 

Taichi- Y eso qué?

Fanficmon- No sirvió ;_;

Fanficmon regresa a ser Sakura.

Sakura- Este fanfic apesta!

Por tan espectacular digievolución, los niños elegidos dejan que sea Sakura quien gire la botella primero.

Sakura- Ah, por lo menos!

Sakura gira la botella y apunta a.... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!, a llegado el momento de hacer una pausa dramática a este fanfic... y también llegó la hora de irme a dormir. Si mañana me levanto de buen humor y si los astros se alinean, terminaré el fanfic mañana...

Buuu-juuuu! ;_;

Acabo de ver el final de Digimon 02 y wahhhhhhh, no pude contener las lágrimas... hoe, bueno, continuemos con el fanfic, que si desperté de buen humor y los astros parecen haberse alineado.

Entonces, la botella apunta a Ken (jo, de hecho fue el primero que se me ocurrió)

Sakura- Jajaja... muajaja... MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Ken- °_____°  errr...

Sakura- Ehhh... jeje, perdona, me acordé de un chiste...

Ken- (cae al estilo anime) _-_ ...

Sakura- Bueno, en que estaba yo?... AH!, si... jeje, ahora Ken eres MIOOOO!!!

Hikari- Que no se supone que solo le debes hacer una pregunta o ponerle un castigo?

Sakura- Era un decir... ¬_¬

Hikari- Oh

Sakura- Bueno... ummm... que será bueno preguntarte... ah, ya se!... no eso no... Ah, lo tengo!... no, eso tampoco... mmm... ahh!... nooo... ummm...

Todos- PREGUNTA ALGO YA!!!

Sakura- Ay, esta bien!... dinos Ken, cual es tu más grande anhelo?

Ken- Ay!, pero que fácil!, Matarlos a todos ustedes!... errr... digo!, ser AMIGO de todos ustedes, amigo, amigo, amigo, jejeje, cómo es que me pude equivocar?, jeje... hacer calor aquí o es mi imaginación?...

Todos- -___-'

Y ahora Ken tiene la botella en sus manos, la gira y apunta a... Taichi! (de nuevo, fue el primero que se me ocurrió)

Ken- Mmm... me hubiera tocado con una chica... o de perdida con Yamato que no está tan feo...

Yamato- o____o

Ken- *.*

Taichi- Emmm... bueno, podrías hacerme la pregunta o vas a estar toda la noche admirando a Yamato... aunque ahora que lo dices no está tan feo... *.*

Yamato- O_____O

Ken- En fin, dinos Taichi, que se siente ser el ídolo más grande de Daisuke?

Taichi- Ohhh, es maravilloso!, Siento que mi esfuerzo por ser una buena persona se ve recompensado con un admirador tan ferviente como el (Taichi se acerca a Ken y le habla al oído) *ayúdame... Daisuke me persigue con una cámara todos los días, no puedo ni entrar al baño solo... auxilio*

Ken- Errr... Taichi te toca girar la botella...

Taichi- Ohhh... esta bien ;_;

Taichi gira la botella y apunta a Mimi! (Una vez más, fue la primera que se me ocurrió)

Mimi- YAY!!!, pregúntame, pregúntame!!!

Taichi- Mimi... dinos la verdad, como llegaste aquí?

Mimi- La verdad?

Taichi- Nadie te cree ese cuento de la prima de la hermana del... bueno, lo que sea!

Mimi- En realidad no soy Mimi, soy un ratón de laboratorio que planea conquistar al mundo...

Taichi- Eso tiene más sentido ^_^

Errr... bueno, ahora Mimi toma la botella y la gira y apunta a Miyako...

Mimi- Lo que me faltaba... en fin, dinos Miyako... Cual de todos los hombres de aquí es el que más te gusta?

Miyako- Errr...

Mimi- Dilo!

Miyako- Ummm...

Todos- Castigo!

Miyako- Ehhh???

Mimi- Como no contestas te tendremos que poner un castigo... que será bueno?... 

Sora- Píntenle el cabello como a mi!, MUAJAJAJAJA... @__@

Niños y niñas, no dejen que les pinten el cabello, ya ven como quedó Sora desde ese incidente...

Miyako- °_____° '

Todos- SI!

Y Miyako termina peor que Sora, pues ahora había tinte hasta de colores fosforescentes. Esperemos que tenga suficiente dinero para comprar sombreros como Sora o también puede esperar unos 500 kazillones de años a que se le quite el tinte.

Miyako- (viéndose en un espejo) AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**PA TA TUCK KA TUCK**

(Las caídas suenan cada vez más raras)

Miyako se desmaya, así que Mimi gira la botella por ella (jo, hice un verso!, con todas las cosas que escribo debería ser novelista o poetisa o card captor!... eso que tiene que ver?... ummm... bueno, continúen leyendo ^_^') Y la botella apunta a Ben kun...

Ben kun- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

**TUNK PA TUNK TA TUCK**

(Ya hasta parece canción)

Ben kun se desmaya de la mera impresión, ya van 2 en menos de 5 minutos!, nuevo record!!!, así que Mimi vuelve a girar la botella y apunta a Sora...

Mimi- Muy bien Sora, ahora cuéntanos, como conquistaste a Yamato?

Todos- Awwwww, que bonitoooo!

Sora- Le dije que si no era mi novio entraría un día a su casa y haría que Birdramon le quemara el cabello. ^_^

Todos- Ayyy, que bonita historia!

Yamato- Si, es tan dulce ^_^'

Niñas, aprendan a Sora. A los hombres no se les conquista, se les amenaza, MUAJAJA... ajem... ahora Sora toma la botella y esta apunta a Koushiro...

Sora- Bueno Koushiro, yo quería saber como es que...

Koushiro- Ahhh... no estoy mentalmente preparado para algo como esto!, ahhh, la presión... ahhh... el terror... ahhh... CTRL+ALT+SUPR!... AHHHHHHHHHH....

**TAN TARA RAN TAN TAN**

(ese sonó más bonito)

Koushiro se desmaya y Sora solo le iba a preguntar como le hizo para poder usar Napster cuando el resto del mundo no podía. El misterio quedará guardado de por vida... o al menos hasta que Koushiro se despierte...

Sora- En fin, creo que tendré que girar la botella por el ^_^'

Sora gira otra vez la botella y esta apunta a Hikari...

Hikari- (Pensando) Que no me pregunte por las llamadas... que no me pregunte por las llamadas... que no me pregunte por las llamadas...

Sora- Bueno Hikari, yo...

Hikari (Se levanta de un salto) AHHHHHHH!, No diré nada!, no me atraparan viva! 

Hikari salta hacia la puerta y se cae. Takeru y Daisuke levantan a la desmayada Hikari y la lanzan al montón de gente desmayada...

Sora- Que gente tan delicada!, ya nadie puede jugar botella como la gente normal!

Sora vuelve a girar la botella y esta apunta a Iori...

Sora- Ay no!, que le puedo preguntar a él?

Iori- ¬_¬

Sora- Bueno, dime... ay alguien en especial que te guste?

Iori- De hecho... si

Sora- AH!, vaya!, alguien que si tiene vida!, dinos quien es!

Iori- Yo, yo... yo amo a Sakura!

**TAN TAN TAAAAAN!**

A que eso no se lo esperaban?, apuesto a que pensaron que diría que ama a Armadimon o algo así verdad?... muajaja...

Sakura- Ohhh... cielos...

Iori- *.*

Sakura- ^_^' errr... que tal si continuamos con el juego?

Y Iori gira la botella y esta apunta a... Syaoran! (Se han dado cuenta que no se ha repetido ninguna persona?... no es coincidencia, es que si les toca más de dos veces al mismo nunca voy a acabar esto).

Syaoran- Errr...

Iori- Mmm...

Syaoran- Huh...

Iori- Humm...

Syaoran- Ehhh...

Iori- Bueno...

Syaoran- Si?...

Iori- Porque no puedo prender la alfombra?

Todos caen al estilo anime _-_

Yamato- Podrías preguntarle algo ya!?

Iori- Ok, ok... dinos Syaoran... emmm... uhhh... errr... que será bueno preguntarle?

Yamato- ARGH!, pregúntale algo ya!!!, muero por saber si yo le gust... emmm... si alguien de aquí le gusta... emmm, si, eso! *_*

Todos- o_o

Syaoran- O_O uy que miedo...

Iori- Oh bueno, dinos quien te gusta?

Syaoran- Ummm... ,,¬.¬,,

Yamato- *.*

Syaoran- O_o Errr...

Y de pronto... (siempre hay un "de pronto" en estas situaciones)

Papá de Yamato- YA LLEGUE!!!

Todos- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! O_O

Yamato- Buuuuu ;_;

Syaoran- Ufff -_-

Miyako- NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, HUYAMOS!!!

Y dicho y hecho, los niños elegidos tratan de huir, pero el papá de Yamato esta en la puerta, asi que deben huir por otra parte, pero por mera casualidad y obra del destino, los dioses y las estrellas, la puerta al digimundo esta abierta en la computadora de Yamato...

Sakura- Al digimundo y más allá!

Y todos brincan a la puerta del digimundo. Y el papá de Yamato se asoma a la habitación de su hijo.

Papá de Yamato- Hijo, no dejes prendida tu computadora, no ves que pago mucho dinero de electricidad!, que crees que el dinero se da en los árboles!?, tu crees que los antros de mala muerte a los que voy son gratis!?... emmm... digo, ummm... bueno, apaga tu computadora!

Pero Yamato en ese momento esta recogiendo todo el tiradero lo más rápido que puede.

Papá de Yamato- Ay, esta bien, yo la apago...

Todos (adentro de la computadora)- NO LO HAGA!

**CLICK!**

La computadora fue apagada con todos adentro.

Yamato- Esta es la ultima vez que los dejo entrar a mi casa!

Si, claro... En fin, han pasado varios días y nadie sabe nada de los niños elegidos y de Ben, Syaoran y Sakura. Si ustedes, ingenuamente, creen que alguien se molesto en buscarlos, vayan a leer hasta el final del fanfic. Si ustedes, sabiamente, creen que todos se quedaron en el digimundo un buen rato y nadie se percato del suceso, sigan leyendo por favor.

Los niños elegidos y los no tan elegidos, siguieron días y días en el digimundo vagando por encontrar una puerta al mundo real o de menos a Hogwarts. Mientras tanto...

Papá de Yamato- Ándale dime!

Yamato- Que no papá!

Papá de Yamato- Ay, ándale, dime!!!

Yamato- No papá!, no fumamos!, deja ya de interrogarme!, nadie de mis amigos fuma ni fumo en la fiesta!

Papá de Yamato- Ay, pues que pasa con los niños de ahora?...

Dos semanas después, Yamato prendió su computadora con la estúpida ilusión de encontrar un correo de su amada brasileña (la cual ya esta enterrada como 3 metros bajo tierra). Y en ese momento...

Yamato- AHHHHHHHH!!!, mi computadora tiene algo raro!!!, es como ese virus de pokémon de la otra vez... ummm.... ¬_¬

Todos caen de la pantalla.

Todos- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Yamato- Aaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! (Yamato grita como niña de 2 años)

Sakura- Creí que estaríamos ahí por siempre ;_; fue horrible!

Yamato- Ahhh, conque ahí estaban!... hacia mucho que no los veía ^_^

Syaoran- Llevamos 2 semanas ahí adentro... y no había baños _

Todos- ~_~ no nos lo recuerdes!

Yamato- Oh, no pudo ser tan malo... y bueno, ahora que están de vuelta, seguramente querrán regresar con sus amados parientes que se han de morir de la preocupación...

En otra parte...

Mamá de Sakura- (viendo la tele) Oye cariño... no has visto a Sakura últimamente?

Papá de Sakura- (leyendo una revista) Ummm... no, pero ya aparecerá por ahí...

Y en otro lugar...

Mamá de Syaoran- Estoy segura de que alguien se sentaba en esa silla... pero quien era?... Syoa... Syao... Sayo... ummm...

Hermano de Syaoran- Quien sabe... a que hora comemos?

Mamá de Syaoran- Oh buena idea!, comamos ^-^

Y además...

Mamá de Ben- Ayy, que bueno que desapareció nuestro hijo!, ahora si la casa es todita nuestra!... emmm... por cierto... como se llamaba el?

Papá de Ben- Quien?

Y de regreso a Japón...

Yamato- Como decía, sus familias los han de extrañar mucho ^_^

Todos- ¬_¬ lo dudamos...

Yamato- Bueno, de cualquier manera... váyanse de aquí, que estaba a la mitad de algo importante ¬_¬

Miyako- Yamato, está tu papá?

Yamato- Err... no, porque?

Miyako- NIÑOS ELEGIDOS, LA CASA ES NUESTRA!, FIESTA EN CASA DE YAMATO!!! (de nuevo!!!)

Todos- HURRA!!!

Bueno, ya haré la continuación de esta bella y magistral obra, pero mientras eso sucede, vayamos a las conclusiones de nuestra historia...

* Yamato continuo con su vida hasta que se percato de algo...

Yamato- Momento!, Nunca me toco girar la botella a mi!, AHHHHHHHHH!!! @_@

* Taichi se enteró de lo que hacía su hermana por teléfono y con la amenaza de enseñarles a sus padres el recibo telefónico, Taichi extorsionó a Hikari y con esa fortuna consiguió a las misteriosas personas que desaparecieron a Jun y mando a desaparecer a Daisuke...

Taichi- Ohhh, son lo máximo, ustedes son mis ídolos, los amo!, smooch, smooch! (Taichi comienza a besarles los pies)

Harry Potter- Ay, no fue para tanto ^_^'

Ron- Si, no fue nada ^_^

Hermione- (murmurando) De que hablan si yo soy la que hace todo y a parte tengo que darles parte del dinero ¬_¬

* Sora aún amenaza a Yamato y juntos son una de las parejas más bonitas y unidas que se hayan visto...

Yamato- Sora, tengo que decirte que estoy enamorado de otra persona...

Sora- ¬_¬ tu no quieres amanecer vivo verdad?

Yamato- Ayy, por eso decía que te amo tanto ^_^''

* Jou... es Jou que quieren que les diga?

Jou- Y la gente siempre me ignora y creo que por eso siento esta necesidad de bailar limbo... usted me comprende???

Psicólogo- ZzZzZzZzZz... mm... err... que QUE?, ah, si, claro yo te entiendo ~_~ zzz

Jou- Ay, gracias, que bueno es usted conmigo ^_^

* Koushiro dejo por un tiempo las computadoras y ahora dedica su tiempo al macramé y punto de cruz....

Koushiro- Ay, si estas toallas bordadas se ven tan lindas!, espero que a Tentomon le gusten *_* lara la la laaa

* Mimi regreso a Estados Unidos con su familia, tras la boda de su pariente (no pienso poner otra vez todo el asunto del pariente)

Mimi- He vuelto, mis unidades paternas =_=

Papá de Mimi- Bien hecho, unidad mi-mi ahora, destruyamos al mundo! =_=

Toda la familia Tachikawa- (con la típica risa de robot) Ja ja ja... muaja ja... =_=

La risa provocó que explotaran y despertaran de su trance para volver a ser lo que solían ser... una familia de locos...

Mimi- Mamá me voy a Japón!

Mamá de Mimi- Si, vuelve por la noche para cenar! ^_^

Sakura- ¬_¬ ayy, pero que tonterías escribo... en fin, todavía me faltan mas...

* Y bueno, Takeru aprovechó que Daisuke desapareció misteriosamente y por fin invitó a Hikari a salir en una cita romántica... aunque Hikari pasó la mayor parte de la cita usando el celular de Takeru para causas desconocidas...

Takeru- (alzando su vaso lleno de limonada, no crean que están bebiendo algo misterioso, eh?) Brindemos por nosotros Hikari! *.*

Hikari- Si, si, si, lo que sea... ohhh, como rayos se envía la llamada con tu celular!?

* Hikari, como ustedes saben, tiene un grave problema con los teléfonos, así que ahora asiste a un congreso de "Telefonistas Anónimos" (T.A.)...

Hikari- (poniéndose de pie) Hola, soy Hikari y yo... snif snif... yo hago llamadas de broma... buaaaaaaaaaaa (comienza a llorar como loca)

Todos los de T.A.- Te comprendemos Hikari...

* Daisuke desapareció, así que no creo tener que mencionar más el asunto... pero por si se lo preguntaban, Daisuke apareció en otro lugar...

Daisuke- Donde estoy???, Taichi, Ken ayúdenmeeeeee!!!

Lord Voldemort- Y tu quien eres?

Daisuke- Qué... como, donde??? ?_?

Harry- Así que ahí estabas!, ahora si te derrotare malvado Voldem...

Ron y Hermione- No digas su nombre! ~_~

Harry- Emmm... malvado quien-tu-sabes! ._.!

Daisuke- Que????, DONDE ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!?????

* Ken esta muy afligido por la desaparición de su mejor amigo, Daisuke...

Wormmon- Oye Ken chan, donde esta Daisuke?

Ken- Quién?... ah, si, la cosa esa con los gogles!... que no se llamaba Taichi?... ummm... bueno, quien sabe...

* Iori persiste en conquistar a Sakura...

Iori- (cantando) Canto al pie de tu ventana, pa' que sepas que te quiero, tu a mi no me quieres nada, pero yo por ti me mue... (a Iori le cae una maceta en la cabeza) ro... +_+

**TAN TUCK PA TA PUM! **

(justo en medio de los ojos!)

Sakura- MUAJAJAJAJA!... ajem... fiu fiu fiuuuu (Sakura comienza a silbar)

Mamá de Sakura- (llegando a la casa) Oye hija, ay un niño desmayado allá abajo y al parecer fue por que le cayó una de nuestras macetas, tu no sabes nada acerca de esto?

Sakura- Quien, yo???? Nah! 9_9

* Miyako aun tiene que lidiar con su nuevo cabello color arco iris...

Miyako- Oh, cielos... creo que el tinte afecta al cerebro... uyyy... las paredes chorrean, que bonito... 9_6

Ben kun, Syaoran y Sakura regresaron a sus hogares donde su familia ni había notado su ausencia. Pronto todos decidieron que era hora de dominar al mundo y cuando lo intentaron, de nuevo fueron vencidos, pero ahora por J. K. Rowling, quien domino al mundo y se deshizo de todos los muggles del mundo (y si no entendieron, pues vayan y lean Harry Potter o de menos vean la película), los Bill Gatedolares fueron derrocados y ahora usamos galeones, sickles y knuts....

**FIN!!! **

(ahora si, el definitivo)

Ah!, casi lo olvido!:

Para las personas que creen que alguien se molesto en buscar a los niños elegidos y los no tan elegidos, ahí les va la historia...

En realidad, no se como pueden creer que alguien fue a buscarlos. No porque no nos quieran o porque estemos condenados al olvido, sino porque siempre escribo cosas asi!, tienen que ser cosas ridículas!, si bajaron hasta aquí desde un principio, por favor, regresen allá arriba y lean mejor lo que sucedió porque no nos buscaron, ok?

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FANFIC!!!**

PD: Si les gusta Card Captor Sakura, por favor visiten mi site:

http://angelic_layer_sakura.tripod.com/

Hasta la próxima fiesta o hasta el próximo fanfic, lo que sea primero ^_^

**LLAANE!**


End file.
